Angeleyes
by juliana.parra.334
Summary: Toph is dating Haru, but something is going to happen that will change her and others life, bad summary, please read, it's better that it sounds.Rated T for later chapters , I'll let you know.
1. Introduction

This is my first fic so, excuse me if I make any mistakes or grammar errors, English is my second language so I would possibly make lots of mistakes and probably will need a Beta, but, go on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender or anything that has to do with it, only the DVDs.

Chapter 1

Angel eyes

Eight years have passed since the hundred year war and although there were still anti-pacific groups everyone in team avatar was happy, Sokka and Suki kept a very stable relationship so as Aang and Katara, the four were living their own fairytale and seem to live in another world, as for Toph, she never came back to her parents house and lived in Ba Sing Se, she was currently dating Haru, who asked her out three years after the war. Iroh was managing very well his tea shop and visited frequently his nephew and Toph, whom with he had gotten very close. Zuko was ruling his nation peacefully and perfectly, after he broke up with Mai, it seemed like everything was easier, but what he didn't expect was that someone was going to came and rock his world, turning it upside down.

-000-

Toph, was waiting for her boyfriend Haru, she was to give him a surprise, since she was working in the police of Ba Sing Se and the construction of Republic City , she hadn't come home early for about a year, but tonight was special she asked for a break at work for celebrating their

5th anniversary, little did she know that night was going to change everything she knew.

...

So that it for the first chapter, you like it, what do you think it's going to happen?, please rate and review, constructive criticism is accepted, I'm thinking of writing this in Spanish, what do you think?

Love Juli


	2. The beginning

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender, never have, never will, sadly

Toph was waiting for Haru, but she was very excited to notice the hour, it was still to early, Haru usually came home at 7 but her internal clock told her it was around 6:30 so she decides to take a walk.

She got out of the house and started walking along the river near by, but she felt some strange vibrations it was Haru, but something wasn't right.

-000-

Meanwhile, at the fire nation Zuko was working hard, he was going to visit uncle the next week so he had to leave everything in order during his absence. He didn't knew why but he had the feeling that everything was going to change, he was leaving in two days but he was anxious to go to Ba Sing Se.

-000-

Toph, was getting worried, the vibrations she was receiving were very strange, she thought that Haru was being murder or assaulted, when she got close she could "see" better, Haru was not in danger, he was enjoying himself with some random girl, no, Toph knew this girl, it was, what was her name?, Jin, she have met her before in one of gang reunions, but what were they kissing and touching that way, Toph was so angry she send a boulder at Haru, when he notice this he dodge it and try to protect Jin

"Honey , what are you doing, you're here early, I thought..""you thought nothing, how was I so stupid to believe your really loved me, I bet you don't even know, nor care what date is it!"

"Of course I know Toph, it's our anniversary"

"Then how could you dot this to me, You know how I feel about you, but I'm sure you don't give a damn! " Toph exclaim with tears in her eyes, She usually didn't cry, but after all the love she had given to him, she was angry at him and at herself for being so stupid .

"This is over,I don't want to see you ever again" and with that Toph ran, it was starting to rain, but she didn't care, she make it home and packed all her stuff, then she headed to the only place she knew would be like a refuge for her, The Jazmin Dragon.

A/N: you like it, please please please review, what do you think that will happen next?

Love Juli


	3. Realization

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my clothes :(

When Toph arrived to the tea pshop, Iroh opened the door and let her in , the look in her face was so painful that Iroh couldn't help but to hold her tight into an embrace in which she cried her eyes out

"Shhh, it's ok, you just gotta tell me what happens sweetie" Iroh said in a relaxing tone

" I... I can't Iroh, is so painful and...pitiful... Haru cheated on me, I know nobody has seen me cry, but I gave the bastard everything and he comes up with this, it's stupid!, ... I was wondering if I could stay here, maybe?" She said.

"Of course sweetheart, you welcome wherever I live" Iroh said lovingly.

"Thanks" she said hugging the old man.

-000-

Zuko was heading towards the Earth Kingdom in his air ship, he decides he wanted to come earlier and spend more time with his uncle, the trip was relatively quiet because Zuko was only going with the captain and two servants , who, as they arrived, were excuse to leave him be and don't go with him. As Zuko arrived his uncle tea shop, he saw many different things , his uncle had made lots of changes and another thing, made him curious, there was a girl, as a waitress, as far as he knew his uncle liked to serve the tea himself so he always refused to hire someone, but there were some peculiar things about this girl, he had seen her before, but didn't place the face, the had ebony hair and pale skin, and her eyes were perfect, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were green but in a dimmed way.

Realization hit him and he knew who it was , as the girl turned her face with a smile, he saw an angel, as she approached him, his heart stopped , she said something but he was drowned in his thoughts to even listen to her, after he saw her mouth move, he had the temptation to kiss those perfect pink lips, but it was to fast , so he decided to listen.

"Hmmm?" He asked , a little confused.

"I said hi, gees Sparky that nation really is taking all out of you!"

"My God Toph, you're sooooo changed"

"Well, people change Sunshine, specially when you haven't seen one in 6 years"

-God, she is so beautiful - he thought.

"Nephew!" His uncle exclamation brought him back to reality again.

"Uncle !" He run into his embrace, he haven't seen him in 4 years.

-000-

2 weeks have pass since Zuko's arrival and he couldn't be happier, he got to spend time with his Uncle and with Toph, whom he couldn't get out of his mind.

-000-

Toph, on the other hand was enjoying herself with Zuko, and she was afraid of falling in love too quickly after her experience, but she couldn't get Zuko out of her mind either, he was kind, and for what she has heard, he was more handsome than Haru, her mind was a mess right now, she didn't wanted to think in anything that has to do with man, but the temptation was simply starting to take control over her.

-000-

The day everything changed was a Sunday, the shop was very crowded and Zuko had to work as a waiter, at the end of it, Iroh was giving them the next day of.

On Monday , Zuko waked up at sunrise and decided he was going to be a good host and bring Toph breakfast, he started cooking ( from what he had learned, when he worked in the tea shop) when the breakfast was nice enough, he headed towards her bedroom, when he walked in what he saw astonished him, Toph was in a revealing night gown laying in bed. He left the tray at the table next to the door and walked towards her, he removed a lock of hair out of her face, that beautiful and perfect face, he couldn't take it anymore and leaned into her to kiss her.

A/n: please review and follow, this is getting better.

Love Juli


	4. The moment

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last Airbender. Unfortunately!

Toph snapped her eyes open as she felt soft lips upon hers, but it was funny, she didn't wanted to break apart , so she decided to kiss him back.

Zuko was surprised as he felt Toph move under him, but what surprised him the most was that she didn't resist, instead, she was kissing him? How could that be? She moved her hands to his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him fervently, her hands roamed from his neck to his face, but at feeling this, he stopped her she looked at him confused.

"I don't deserve you, your perfect and I'm just ... Me" Zuko said

"Don't say that Zuko, I'm not perfect, everyone has a scar"

And with that she kissed him again

Zuko forgot all about breakfast and climbed into bed, leaning more and more into her.

That's how Iroh found them, " Toph, I am ... Doesn't matter, just keep doing, what you're doing" and closed the door"

The break apart with a smile on their lips, they were happy they could finally express their feelings for each other. Toph had never feel something so wonderful before, not even with Haru, Toph thought about it and what came out of her mouth surprised her and Zuko

" I think I'm in love with you" and she kissed him again and again and again , until her lips were swollen, Zuko didn't complain either, he kissed her back every time.

"Me too" Zuko said.

"You too what? love yourself? " and Toph bursted into laughing, he saw her and couldn't help a chuckle

"You had to ruin our first romantic moment didn't you ?"

" Well, we can have meant more "romantic" moments, as you call them" Toph said. " But for today, we can have a first date, what do you think?"

" I think is a wonderful idea my fair lady, what do you want to do? Oh! I know we're to take you !"

" Ok my love, I love you Zuko"

" I think I've never heard you say my name until now"

"Don't be such a liar , I do say your name, it just that you're listening it lovingly " Said Toph

"Now get out, I have to get dress for our first date, shuuu!"

"Ok , see you in an hour!"


End file.
